starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft MMO
A StarCraft MMO has been rumored/suggested numerous times, and has been brainstormed by Blizzard Entertainment at least once. This page catalogues such rumors, as well as Blizzard's short-lived attempt. Overview In light of the success of Blizzard Entertainment's MMORPG World of Warcraft series, it became common to question and speculate as to whether an MMO game would be developed for Blizzard's other major franchises of StarCraft and Diablo. In 2008, Frank Pearce commented that while a StarCraft MMO would be "cool", Blizzard's game development staff were (at the time) spread thinly throughout the projects that Blizzard is working on. An MMO for StarCraft was not something that existed on a short or even medium-term horizon.Frank Pearce, Leord, AusGamers. 2008-09-19. AusGamers Video Interview with Frank Pearce. IncGamers/AusGamers. Accessed 2008-09-19. He further stated that the success of World of Warcraft would make it difficult to create a StarCraft MMO because the bar has been set so high, and that it would be a lot of work.Wesley Yin-Poole, Frank Pearce. 2008-08-21. Blizzard: WoW success makes StarCraft MMO 'difficult'. Videogamer.com Accessed 2008-09-02. However, it was later clarified Blizzard believes the StarCraft universe is deep enough to do whatever they want to do, even if it's an MMO.StarCraft Source staff, Frank Pearce, Bob Colayco. Interview with Frank Pierce and Bob Colayco. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2008-09-02. StarCraft Online In 2008, rumors of StarCraft Online emerged. The name came from the claim that Chinese online games operator NetEase had acquired the rights to make such a game.2008-31-01, StarCraft Online rumored for Chinese online operator. Games Industry. Accessed on 2008-28-08 Blizzard Entertainment confirmed the rumor as false, stating the game will be using a new IP.People are saying that there is another MMO in the works at Blizzard. Seriously, if there was, they would be advertising it already. Games take years to develop from concept to release. Diablo III was in the works for years before being announced. StarCraft II was announced two years ago and isn't even in Beta yet. We have nothing to advertise for the new MMO because it's a shell of a game thus far. We've already stated it'll be a brand new franchise, which means the lore, art, and game play are being developed entirely from scratch. It's an overwhelming process, but a process through which we excel. Our track record supports this. Zarhym. 2009-05-12. Blizzard going the way of SOE? World of Warcraft - English (NA) Forum. Accessed 2009-05-12. GameSpot also confirmed the rumor is false.TomM_GScom. 2008-02-01. 'Starcraft Online' confirmed? GameSpot. Accessed 2009-03-18. Project Titan and Aftermath Blizzard confirmed they were working on a new unnamed MMO, however codenamed Titan,Medievaldragon. 2010-12-17. Frank Pearce Confirms Blizzard’s Next-Gen MMO Codenamed Titan. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2010-12-17. as well as a fifth game, which used the World of Warcraft engine for testing purposes.Medievaldragon. 2009-03-24. Fifth Blizzard Game In the Works Update. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-03-24. Titan ended development in the summer of 2013.2015-05-27, BlizzCon 2014 – Overwatch Origins Panel Transcript, p5, Blizzplanet. The cancellation of Titan eventually gave way to Overwatch, but in the intermediary period, three separate game ideas were conceived. One of them was an MMO set in a pre-established Blizzard IP. The other was an MMO set in the StarCraft universe, as the team wanted to be able to tell stories in the setting that one couldn't in an RTS format, such as what life was like for civilians on the various planets of the setting.2017-11-05, OVERWATCH ARCHIVES PANEL. Blizzpro, accessed on 2017-11-19 It is known that artwork of one of the characters (see above) was inspired by Prospector Logann (also note the hydralisk and dropships in the picture). Additionally, Team 4 was fond of the StarCraft universe, and was willing to do something similar in regards to how World of Warcraft related to the original Warcraft RTS games. However, neither the supposed StarCraft MMO nor Crossroads (another MMO idea) went through.2017-05-11, BlizzCon 2017: How Overwatch rose from Titan’s failure. Blizzard Watch, accessed on 2017-11-05 In a May 2019 interview, Blizzard president J. Allen Brack commented that World of Warcraft had a "technology stack" that could be adapted for "the next thing" in IPs such as StarCraft. However, he specified that a StarCraft MMO would be "a difficult challenge," and that they were focused using the technology to support both WoW and WoW Classic.2019-05-14, Blizzard Entertainment President Interview On Priorities, WoW: Classic And Diablo. Forbes, accessed on 2019-05-20 References Online Category:Games